


Something Just Like This

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, SoRiku Week 2019, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: It happened one quiet evening, just like that.Riku's voice was low as he talked about his new keyblade, and Sora pretended he couldn't hear him so he could lean a little closer than he normally would. His heart was beating its fast thump-thump-thump the way it often did around Riku, and his mouth was dry, butsomethinginside of him told him to move his hand and extend his fingers so he could stroke them along the crook of Riku's elbow.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Soriku week!! 
> 
> This little drabble was based on [Retto's adorable post-first-kiss art](https://twitter.com/KeyKidRetto/status/1203796993258246144?s=20). Retto, thank you for always inspiring me!!! ❤️

It happened one quiet evening, just like that. 

They were sitting on the porch at the back of the Mysterious Tower, hidden from view by dark pine trees and yellow columns. Their backs were against the cool stone of the tower and both of Sora’s arms were leaning on Riku's right knee (a little too heavily, but Riku wasn't complaining). They didn't get many moments to themselves these days, just to compare Classic Kingdom Games high scores, show off their new accessories and talk about their latest adventures.

But there was something peaceful in the air tonight. Riku's voice was low as he talked about his new keyblade, and Sora pretended he couldn't hear him so he could lean a little closer than he normally would. His heart was beating its fast thump-thump-thump the way it often did around Riku, and his mouth was dry, but _something_ inside of him told him to move his hand and extend his fingers so he could stroke them along the crook of Riku's elbow. 

At the touch, Riku stopped talking and trembled a little, and Sora was afraid to look at him for some reason. Instead, he slowly slipped his fingers under Riku's arm guard.

“Sora…” Riku's voice was soft and so _deep_.

Then it happened.

One moment Sora was giggling because he felt so _giddy_ all of a sudden, raising his eyes to meet Riku's gaze (and Riku was _beautiful_ , his cheeks a little pink and his eyes wide and sparkling bright like aquamarine gems), and then the next moment Riku was leaning down towards him.

_Riku…_

Riku moved as if in slow-motion, and Sora had seas of time to pull away but not a single cell in his body even thought about it. His stomach felt like the ocean, gentle waves of _Riku, Riku, Riku_ lapping smoothly over the shore.

_Yes..._

He inhaled sharply through his nose right before their lips met, and the waves surged and surged until Sora _was_ the ocean, and Riku was the shore, and they met in the middle, a gentle caress of adoration and devotion, and Sora's heart… His heart… was _floating_.

Riku was warm and close, and he smelled like sandalwood and sunflowers, and they were _kissing_ , Sora's lips touching against Riku's for who knew how long. Sora couldn't tell time anymore; it was both over in the blink of an eye and lasted for all eternity.

What he _did_ know was that when Riku pulled away, and Sora opened his eyes for a split second, Riku was smiling the most _bashful_ smile — Sora had _never_ seen Riku smile like that — before bowing his neck to bury his face in his arms.

Laughter bubbled up inside of Sora, a smooth ripple in the quiet air between them.

“Oh,” he said, just to convey this awed feeling inside of him.

And because Riku had hidden his face now, Sora closed his eyes and also curled into himself, one arm around his stomach, the other around his chest, fingers curling into the soft fabric of his jacket. The phantom touch of Riku's soft, warm lips against his lingered, and the tingles spread across his face, his cheeks, his neck, until he shivered with them.

And he couldn't. Stop. Smiling.

He listened to Riku's breathing and focused on making his own breaths sync up until they had both calmed down enough to open their eyes and shyly lift their heads.

Sora didn't know what to _say_ , but that was okay. Riku remained quiet as well. 

Slowly, Sora shifted closer again so he could rest his head on Riku's shoulder. His stomach was still in knots, but Riku's arm came around his waist to tug them even closer together, and Riku was _warm_ and soft and he had _kissed_ Sora.

He had _kissed Sora_.

And Sora had kissed him back.

He giggled again, soft and bright and so _in love_. The crickets chirped and far away he heard a hooting owl, and Riku was still here and wasn't going anywhere, and Sora was the happiest he’d never been.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
